


Wally West: Identity Revealed

by MasterOfTheAster



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfTheAster/pseuds/MasterOfTheAster
Summary: Story takes place after Star-crossed, when they reveal identities. My version of what happens.





	Wally West: Identity Revealed

Takes place before Batman reveals Flash and Superman's identities, in Star-crossed.

The most famous league members in the entire JLA stood in the clothing store in Gotham City. There was an awkward silence as the heaviness of the situation set in. After a long day, one which is not over yet, they had all wanted for this disaster to be over. The Thanagarians, your not-so-typical alien race, was trying to destroy earth very typically.

"They'll be looking for the Justice League. Without our costumes, we are merely ordinary citizens." Martian Manhunter states.

Flash starts to protest, "Hold on a minute here. What about the whole secret identity thing? I mean, I trust you guys, but I'm not sure i'm ready to..."

"No, we must. Theres no other way." Batman says, budding in.

"What do you have to hide anyways?" John asks jokingly, no longer bearing his green lantern suit. Flash replays quickly, "I don't know about you, but I like my privacy."

"Besides Batman probably just wants to know my secret identity."

"Im sure he knows it already." John said rather swiftly.

Meanwhile, the others stay quiet. Superman, Wonder Woman, and Martian Manhunter all silently, with a few words spoken telepathically, (thanks to Jo'nn), they all agreed it was for the best to pursue the risk. "We think we should do it." Says Wonder Woman out of the blue.

"You guys don't understand you don't have secret identitys!" Flash says, once again trying to intervene.

Superman knew he had to step up. Sadly he knew it to well. "Clark Kent." It was a simple two words. A first name, and a last name. Yet it grabbed everyones attention.

"What?" Asked Flash, looking very confused.

"Clark Kent, thats my name."

Batman understood what he was planning to do immediately. He knew it went against his codes, but Flash was right. As much as it hurts him to say. He wanted to know his identity ever since he spent 12 hours finding nothing that could lead him to proper results. He only had a theory.

"Bruce Wayne." He said, simultaneously taking off his cowl. All eyes were turned from Clark, to Bruce. Then after a few minutes of gawking over there teammates jobs and lives, all eyes were on Flash. Flash knew they were waiting for him reveal his name, but he didn't want to.

"No."

"You're Barry Allen" Batman said while scowling. Then out of the blue, Flash had laughed. At this point he was the only one that hadn't had their face showing.

"Me? Barry Allen? Hah!"

Batman was flustered. So much so that he pulled Flash's cowl off in one swift movement while he was chuckling to himself. "What the hell, bats!" He hollered. His cowl now down, red, wild hair sprung out. His features were those of a young adult, wonder woman (and some of the guys) had even thought he was handsome.

"We'll talk about this later." Was the last thing Batman said before they went to different directions.

-Gotham City Sidewalk-

"So why didn't you want your identity revealed?" John asked. He was apprehensive after Flashes outburst about Batman pulling down his cowl.

"Let's not discuss this now." John knew something was wrong when Flash sounded serious. He was not about to give up though.

John asked cautiously, even though he sounded like he was joking, "What do you have to hide? Huh, hotshot? Scared were gonna find black- mail?" Flash didn't responded, instead he just glared at John for a few seconds, then walked a little faster.

As Flash and John headed towards the train they saw Thanagarian soldiers looking over peoples ID's. "Flash. 2:00" John said, alarmingly. "I see them." He replied calmly.

"What are we gonna do?"

"Trust me."

John did not feel like trusting him, but he knew he had to: thats what friends do. They got to there turn.

"ID" The warrior commanded. Then out of his back pocket, Flash pulled out an ID.

"Wallace West."

The guard looked at John, "where's yours?" "He's with me." Flash said, making sure his friend stayed quiet. "We need ID from everyone." He had pulled the spear he was holding a little closer to himself.

"He left his wallet at his home. The place were going." The man scowled at him, but Wally didn't give up. "You really think we're harboring the Justice League? Im a forensic scientist, those guys mess up my job by collapsing buildings on top of my crime scenes! They literally are putting me out of a job, cause they solve all my cases before I do!" He ends his rant as the warrior steps aside to grant them access to the train. With a sly grin on his face, he takes a seat next to John. "What. Just. Happened?"

"I worked my magic." Then John came out of his stunned daze, and he realized what Flash, no Wallace, had said. "Wait. Your name's Wallace West? Your're a forensic scientist?"

"Yes, though my friends call me Wally. Yeah, I am."  
As they sat on the train in silence, John still didn't believe Flash, Wally, had said. He didn't think it could be true. Wally couldn't be smart! 'That came out wrong.' John thought. He debated with himself whether he really knew his best friend. He had seen the badge his fellow crimefighter possessed, it was authentic. John cleared his throat and asked hesitantly, "Wally?" he said, the name sounding weird being addressed to his friend. Wally turned around quickly(haha XD),

"Yeah John?"

"What else don't I know about you?" He finally realized how much he didn't know about Wally.

"What do you wanna know? I can't verify I won't lie."

"Are you... married?"

"No. Though I have a smoking hot girlfriend."

John was once again surprised by Wally. "What's her name?"

"Linda Park."

"Like the reporter?"

Wally looked like he was day dreaming, "yeah."

As they got to Bruce Wayne's,(Aka Batman), they were greeted by an English gentlemen.

"Hello gentlemen, Master Bruce has been expecting you." The kind butler said.

John gave him a look of confusion. "Master?" He whispered to Wally, "Yeah, Jeeves has been here like forever."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do." As they chatted, Pennyworth unlocked the code to the entrance to the bat cave on the old grandfather clock.

"Master Wallace, Master John, right down here."

As they went down the staircase, they saw the rest of the league in civvies. "Hey guys!" Wally shouted. He noticed they were arguing. He decided to lighten up the mood, "Did J'onn eat alll the Oreos again?" They glared at the red-head. "Your Late." Batman said flatly. "Nice to see you too." GL said.

Bruce's head faced Wally.

"Wally."

"Bruce."

He glared daggers at the hero. Then, without a word, he walked into another room, and Wally followed. The rest of the leaguers eavesdropped in on the conversation.


End file.
